The Adoption
by Krazydbzfan
Summary: Vegeta is the prince of vampires&saiyans but to keep it that way so as not to choose to be one or the other he must teach a child there is kindness in the world see the problem? Gohan is an orphaned werewolf who'll do anything to keep his secret even avoid being adopted.Chi-Chi and Goku aren't Gohan's parents in this fic though they'll be in it. This fic stars Vegeta, Gohan & Bulma
1. Vegeta's Issue

**_Vegeta_**

I wake and from my dream, this is the fifth time this week I've had that dream. The stupid one where I'm in the middle of the city in broad daylight, and there's four people there. One of them is a vampire saying pick me, another is saiyan saying remember your pride, the third is a human saying it's time to quite and the last is not a person at all really but more of a ghost, saying that the life I now have must end.

My window opens, a gush of wind blows in and with it Kakarot one of my fellow saiyans one that can be quite an idiot at times, if given the chance. Though at times he can be annoying his father is Bardock and Bardock sees the future and if Kakarot is here in the middle of the night he has something to say and it better damn well be important, there are a couple thousand vampires roaming around here at night, fully awake.

"Prince Vegeta, I have a warning for you." Hm he only uses my title if it's absolutely necessary or he has to be dead serious and has bad news to give me and wants to try and keep me calm.

"What's the bad news?" He sighs as he looks me in the eyes.

"I don't know how it's going to happen, but Vegeta you're going to have to choose by the next full moon if you want to be a vampire, a saiyan, or a human, you can't be both saiyan and a vampire anymore, unless you find a child and show them there can be kindness in the world, but it has to be done before the full moon." The full moon, that was last night, i don't have a lot of time, why the hell does it have to be the full moon?!

"Kakarot, I'm Prince Vegeta kindness isn't my thing, it's yours."

"Why do you think I came immediately, you need all the time you can get." Hm...teach a child there is kindness in the world, first i'd have to find a child that really thinks there's no kindness in the world. Now where could i possibly find a child like that.

"Kakarot ideas where might i find such a child?"

"Well they have some at the mental hospital, those snobbish children that have parents constantly saying there is no kindness in the world, or there's the orphange orphans typically seem to think there's nothing to look forward to in the world, well some of them, not all but, first we need to find an orphange."

"An orphan, very well come with me Kakarot we're going to go pay a visit to my father and mother." Kakarot gulps and tries to sneak slowly over to the window. "Kakarot!"

"But...I don't want to see the vampire queen, and well King Vegeta told me to leave him alone for a week or he'll limit my food supply for a day!" Kakarot and his hunger it's ridiculous.

"You'll Just have to get over it Kakarot."

"But Vegeta...you're 21 years old can't you make the decision on your own?!"

"Kakarot, this is involving me, bringing someone else into the world we know, do you really think either of them would just willingly let me bring in a boy without some explanation."

"No...but why do i have to go?"

"My mother loves your ignorance, and my father finds it amusing to hurt you." Kakarot gulps, and follows me out of my room closely. We walk by several vampires who hiss at Kakarot, and look at me with suspicion, none of them knows I'm half vampire half saiyan except my mother and those high ranked amongst the saiyans. I walk into my younger brother Tarble's room, this is likely where they're at. Tarble is sixteen and until he's eighteen he must put up with the torture of them spending every second of his life, just about trying to convince him that saiyans/vampires are better. The saiyans and vampires agreed centuries ago to live in peace and harmony so long as Saiyans got the day, and Vampires got the night that is, it works out for everyone, because saiyans can sleep at night and vampires the day.

"Can't a boy get some sleep and you wonder why Vegeta slept all but an hour of the day for three years, you guys are insane!" Well that just means my guess was correct, I open the door to his room and see that father is reminding him of the greatness the full moon brings us saiyans. While my mother is trying to explain to him the wonder of drinking blood straight from the human's throat.

"Vegeta I've never been so glad to see you in my life!" I chuckle at my younger brothers joy, joy that comes whenever our parents are interrupted in their annoyance, mother and father turn to me and scowl.

"Vegeta, what do you want?" My father is demanding and impatient, same old same old.

"I need to discuss something rather important, with the both of you." They both look at eachother, then Tarble, then Kakarot and back to me.

"Alright Vegeta, what's so important?" Mother always speaks to me with kindness, including now. I shut the door that is behind me, and Kakarot gulps again and stands far from both my parents in the corner, Tarble soon joins him.

"I want to bring someone into the Forbidden Woods." I tell them referring to what the world knows the home of the Vampires and Saiyans as, they know the home of werewolves as the Hunted Woods, but we're more dangerous so we get forbidden which works for me.

"Bring someone in, Vegeta you know the rules, vampires and saiyans only!" Somehow i expected that reaction from my father, not my mother.

"Hmm...is it a female?" I roll my eyes at my father, I know he's been pushing me to find a mate but now he's getting ridiculous if he'd think I'd choose someone not saiyan or vampire p.

"Father, not a mate...this is more of a very important decision that I've made and i need your approval."

"Kakarot what's the decision." Kakarot gulps, of course my father would ask.

"Um well sir, my father had a vision and if Vegeta doesn't teach a child there is goodness in the world well." Kakarot rubs the back of his head unable to finish, hm...if i say i must choose they'll not let me try and will both spend the next month trying to convince me vampires/saiyans are better.

"If i can't teach a child that there is kindness in the world all on my own i must become human." Both my parents look appauled by the mere thought.

"My poor baby...a human well we could always turn you." Mother says petting my hair.

"Permanetly ma'am there will be no undoing it...ever." Kakarot that's a good way to help me out, make them more concerned, than they already are.

"I don't like the thought of bringing in just some random child, but if it keeps you saiyan then fine, you may bring a child in, but Broly, Goku, Kakarot, Raditz and Turles have to help you choose." I quirk a brow at my father's request Raditz, Turles, Broly, Goku and Kakarot this can't end well.

"Kakarot, Broly, Raditz, Goku and Turles! Take Krillin, Tien, Chioutzue, 17 and Piccolo with you dear not them."

"Why not have him take all ten?" I send a glare at my brother, taking five saiyans and five vampires to a place can't possibly end well.

"You do realize mother; we'll be going in broad daylight?" I'll be perfectly fine because saiyans naturally can take daylight and my saiyan half is stronger than my vampire half, it's why I can go out at anytime of day or night no issue.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure they wear extra sunblock, and white clothes." White deflects the heat from the sun thus meaning cooler, while black absorbs a lot thus meaning hotter.

"Actually mother I developed a formula that should allow them to be out during broad daylight without burning up and not needing sunblock or white clothing, it requires an injection and wears off after nightfall, and it takes a long time to make but i do have enough for the five of them but that's all." Mother grins and pets my head again, while father sighs and looks slightly agitated.

"Great job son, you gave those bloodsuckers a possibility to be out during the day and not die."

"Well I think he's a genius, now if only he could find a cure for you saiyans." Mother says to father smugly, my mother hates saiyans, my father hates vampires and yet the two of them are mates/married and have two children together. I take this as my cue to leave and drag Kakarot with me, leaving my brother to fend for himself.

"I'll never understand how two people who hate each other so much, could possibly have children together."

"Don't know, but it's the reason i exist so right now i don't care, we leave for the orphanage at dawn, I'll escort you home to keep you from being mauled my vampires." Kakarot sighs with relief and we're soon out of the castle/palace shared by the vampires and saiyans which both sides think there is a mutual relationship and that vampires get it at night and saiyans the day.

We walk past several vampires all hissing at Kakarot and showing respect to me their prince, the way i look to be escorting Kakarot as if from anger that he'd intrude on the castle keeps them from being too suspicious, i walk him over to the border of the woods, splitting the vampires and saiyans, the castle is in the middle of it, the saiyan half is saiyan housing the vampire half of the woods vampire housing. I walk over the border and walk Kakarot right to his front door, I don't knock but open it and let go of Kakarot once it's shut.

"Hello Prince Vegeta, we weren't expecting you." Bardock says with a grin, as he walks into the room his other two boys following, Raditz and Goku, Kakarot's identical twin. Bardock's sister, her mate and their son Turles walk into the room as well. It's the largest house on the saiyan territory, though they for the most part are all low class or third class my father is friends with Tora, Bardock and Fasha, and Bardock's deceased mate was my father's younger sister. So naturally my father put them in the best home possible besides the castle, my aunt refused to live in the castle, she saw it as too much of a burden on her brother.

"Well uncle, i had no choice Kakarot was sure to be attacked if i didn't he's lucky he got in alright."

"Kakarot may be a bit of a goof, but he isn't stupid, it's Goku you got to watch out for, i mean seriously look at him always grinning, so ignorant, innocent, and kind." I can't help but agree with Raditz's words, of the two twins Kakarot definetly is the normal one.

"Well if Kakarot hadn't continuously kicked Goku in the head, maybe he'd be somewhat more normal." Bardock states looking at Kakarot, it was giving birth to these twin saiyans that caused my aunt to die, Tarble almost killed my mother but you know Vampires are kind of the living dead.

"I best be on my way, be sure to get plenty of sleep, I need Kakarot, Raditz, Turles, and Goku bright eyed and ready to go at dawn, and at the edge of the woods." With that I walk out of the house, leaving my cousins uncle, his sister, her mate and their son looking at Kakarot for answers. I walk to another decent sized house the home of Paragus and Broly this time I do knock the lights are on so they're awake but you never know with Broly what's going on. Soon Paragus is at the door and he grins as he sees me.

"Prince Vegeta what are you doing here so late at night?"

"I came to let you know that my father wants Broly to assist me in retrieving something tomorrow, and I'd like to go at dawn so I thought it'd be best to let you know tonight, just have him meet me, Raditz, Turles, Kakarot and Goku at the edge of the woods when he's ready."

"Six of our top young saiyans what possibly could your father want you to retrieve?"

"Paragus it's something i myself need to retrieve, but my father insist i have help; and don't worry about what it is you'll know soon enough, goodnight."

"I'll be sure he's ready and careful of those vampires, don't want them finding out you're half saiyan do we." Paragus chuckles as he shuts the door, i can't help but chuckle a little myself. I walk back onto the side of the woods that's basically for the vampires living quarters and search out the energy signatures of the five mother wants me to take with me. I soon find all five of them having a contest to see who can hang upside down the longest. I watch as Chioutzue, Tien and Krillin fall to the ground as 17 and Piccolo cheat again.

"Hey Prince Vegeta want in on the next round?" I push on 17 causing him to swing but he doesn't fall.

"No actually I came to tell you we're taking a trip." They all grin at my words, they love going on trips in the night with me, but this isn't a night trip.

"Cool where to?" Krillin checks his shoes are tied as he says this.

"We're going into the city at dawn, meet me at the edge of the woods do not be late, and keep your mouths shut." They all look at me with wide eyes at the mention of daylight.

"We'll burn Vegeta." I frown and pull out the five injections of my special formula.

"I made these for you, it'll allow you to be out during daylight but the effects wear off at nightfall, it's extremely difficult to make, and I only made enough for this trip, do not use it until the break of dawn." They each take one and frown as they look at them.

"So um where's yours." Tien asks curiously, I roll my eyes at him.

"In my room you moron, sometimes i wonder if you lost your brain when you died." I mumble before stomping off towards the palace/castle. I make my way to my room and begin to relax, the dream said to choose one.

* * *

Me:okay so what do you think not too bad right

Turles:I like it already

Vegeta:not bad but i get the feeling in the end i'll hate it

Me:yes well don't you always that aside title may later change i am still thinking

Turles:it should be titled Turles the vampire slayer

Vegeta:this isnt' about you for one

Me:okay please review and if you have a title suggestion so long as it's better than Turle's please leave it in the review i may just use it

Turles:fine Turles Vegeta's best friend

Vegeta:Not true now to you readers review or no update shall come


	2. Finding Gohan

**_Bulma_**

"I found him guys." My friends grin and come over to the computer I'm currently searching on, man am I glad tonight is the new moon, no moon means we don't have to become wolves.

"You found the prince?" I roll my eyes at Yamcha well what other him could I be talking about mister right, because I'm sure my boyfriend here isn't him, but I guess unitl mister right comes and Yamcha breaks up with me again I have to settle for him.

"Yes you moron she means the prince!" Chi-Chi may be kind of agressive no matter what, but the pack wouldn't be the same without her. Gohan the prince of the werewolves, he's been missing for over a year now, ever since the king and queen were killed, and we've been searching for him ever since.

"Where is he?!" Lunch asks with excitement, sure she's sweet and innocent when she's in human form but when she goes wolf she's a force to be reckoned with, and calls her self Launch.

"Have paitence." 18 the calm one of the group as always, she's also the only one in our group who wasn't born a werewolf but was turned, but nobody can ever tell, our little group of five, are the only ones who know that while she was turned wolf her brother was turned bat. Except Yamcha of course, he's the omega of the pack only an idiot would tell him.

The rank of our pack of werewolves, all one hundred of us, goes, King, Queen, prince/princess in this case prince, alpha me, beta Launch, delta chi-chi, others, omega Yamcha, and old Roshi the pervert, we actually created a whole new rank in the pack for the old geezer.

"He's at the west city orphange for boys." They all shout with joy at knowning where the prince is.

"Who do we have be in charge while the five of us get him?" I frown Yamcha has a point as Alpha i am supposed to watch out for the pack. I suppose I could get my dad to do it, he was alpha before retiring from the job and taking a job as normal pack member. I sigh and walk out of the cave and look at the pack the others are all resting mostly, all human form but that's besides the point, I walk over to my dad and nudge him awake, he yawns and looks at me with a grin.

"Bulma it's not daylight yet, what are you doing up?"

"I got a location on Prince Gohan I was going to go with 18, Lunch, Chi-Chi and Yamcha to get him, could you please watch over the pack while we're gone."

"I suppose, I'm not the wolf i used to be, but hey it'll be daylight they'll all be at work, I'm sure I can handle it for a night or two." I give him a hug and walk away saying a thanks and walk to the others.

"Problem solved, this is so exciting we just have to get to west city, get Gohan and come back piece of cake, we'll be back before they know it."

"I don't know, what about vampires?" I roll my eyes at Lunch's hesitance to go.

"So we'll travel by day no issue, it'll kill some time but then we don't have vampires to worry about."

"You'll have them alright, and vampires are nothing it's the saiyans you need watch for." We all turn our attention to old Roshi, the man is losing his mind.

"Saiyans never heard of them?" Seriously Yamcha you act as if you believe him.

"Why would we have to worry about vampires?" Not Lunch too, I'm losing my team here.

"Saiyans aren't from earth originally they're aliens, they appear human night or day, except they have tails, that is except for under the full moon, then they turn into giant ape like creatures ten times there normal size and ten times the strength." I honestly think the old coot should write a book full of his crazy ideas not tell them to us.

"Great...we'll be sure to look for them." I say my tone so sarcastic an infant human could pick up on it.

"Mark my words you'll regret that tone when you run into a saiyan and as for the vampires, you should always be careful of them at night even if you rest indoors with windows locked and doors locked they can be tricky and get in."

"We'll be fine we can take on a vampire or two." 18 tells him confidently, Roshi just sighs and walks away.

"Saiyans, that might be another thing to scare the pups with."

"Yamcha! You are not giving those pups more nightmares it's bad enough as it is." Yamcha sighs and gives me an appologetic look, but I just glare at him.

"So when do we leave?" I think about Lunch's question, I'd love to go immediately but Roshi has a point vampires could be dangerous if we're swarmed by them which may happen on open streets in the midst of the night.

"First thing in the morning." I state with a grin, that having been decided I shut down my computer, and the only light in the cave becomes natural, the others lie down, and fall asleep. I don't rest though, the past few nights I've been having the same dream and at this point I need a break from it.

In my dream, i find prince Gohan right as he's being killed by a vampire, sometimes a monster that looks how Roshi described saiyans in the full moon, sometimes a saiyan i suppose, a few times a human, but mostly it's a monster a combination of a vampire and one of those saiyans underneath the full moon, i know it's only a dream, but Roshi has me spooked a bit, the weird thing is I never know what any of the people in my dreams look like, I'm sure I do in the dream but just sort of forget when I wake up. I remember the basics, but not what they really look like.

I look out of the cave in the direction of the city. The prince is there safe and sound, and soon he'll be safer and sounder here amongst the pack. Poor pup must be frightening to be amongst humans, and having to try and hide who he is at night all alone, hopefully with the new moon he can rest peacefully tonight.

"Sweet dreams little prince, please stay safe." I turn and look at my sleeping pack members and look at my sleeping friends and lie down on the grass my arms crossed beneath my head and look up at all the stars, through a small gap in the trees, this is my favorite spot to sleep, because it's the best view of the stars at night.

**_Gohan_**

It's getting late, but i don't care it's a new moon tonight the only night time i can be completely normal looking. Being a werewolf sucks it means i have to do whatever it takes to keep people from adopting me or comeing into the room at night and the other kids i share the room with from waking up in the middle of the night. There isn't any kindness in the world, people killed my parents, people found me wandering around in the morning alone and filthy, then they dropped me off here

The other kids bully me around, I'm only four but it's like even the oldest of them don't care, my only friend my blanket which i can hide under at night if someone begins to wake, i just want to be a normal boy, and liked by someone. Even if i was it wouldn't matter because in this world there is no kindness because this isn't a fairy tale. I look out the bedroom window and sigh, daylight already.

I sigh, the people who run this orphanage won't be here to wake us for another hour, they're probably all still cooking breakfast and setting the table, trying to cheer us up, when there is nothing that can. Though they do cook a great meal i can't deny that, but there are so many boys in this orphanage and I'm the youngest and smallest i don't get much. I could get all the food i want if i need to, but they're already thinking about sending me somewhere else. And it's too dangerous at night. Sure I could sneak out but most of the time I can't open the doors thus providing a problem.

I sigh and step onto the ladder of my bunk bed and begin to make it, after a couple places of difficulty i have it looking all nice and neat, i quietly climb down onto the cold wooden floor, I look at the clock and see I killed half an hour, maybe when i get older making my bed won't be so difficult, but at four and with a bed up in the air, and only one ladder that can't be moved it's not that simple to make.

I grab a book off the shelf and begin to read, everyone was impressed that i could read very well when i got here, the fact i was young and 'cute' made them sure that I'd go fast. I would have too, if it weren't for the fact i act like a wild child that can't be controlled and attack everyone who thinks about adopting me. Soon the scent of breakfast can't be ignored and is so strong it drifts into the room, my mouth begins to water and my stomach begins to growl.

I stand up and begin to wake my roommates, they don't care that i get up so early because i always wake them with plenty of time to make their beds, before breakfast, our room is always the one that is all neat and tidy before wake up, which means we get an extra cookie at snack time. The three boys I share the smallest room in the house with, are the only ones that aren't too mean to me, only because I get them a cookie.

"Morning squirt." Yajirobe, the fatest kid in the orphanage he's seven and loves to eat, and likes calling me squirt.

"Breakfast is eggs, bacon, toast, hashbrowns, sausage and orange juice." I inform them, they grin at me.

"I love bacon." I think it's funny how Oolong can say that when he kind of has the face of a pig, it's mainly his nose, but that's all it takes, Oolong is six.

"What would we do without you Gohan?" Morning the only time I'm not one hundred percent miserable, because ten year old Turtle, Oolong and Yajirobe show appreciation for me. They soon have their beds made and as soon as their all down on the ground they stand next to me in front of the door, and as soon as it opens, Nancy the woman in charge of getting us up in the morning grins as she sees once again we're all up, dressed, and ready for the day with our beds made.

"You boys never disappoint how ever do you do it?"

"The smell of your wonderful cooking doesn't get past our noses in the morning." Turtle says, winking at me as soon as she turns around to lead us down the hall and into the dining room, we receive our plates of food and sit down at the table designated for our room.

After breakfast we're told that some people have come to see us, i groan more people the last thing that I need. I walk to the parlor with the others, and stand tall but I don't try to hide the fact I'm miserable and don't want to be here, I frown as a group of eleven men walk in. Turtle mumbles something about a big group of gays. I merely roll my eyes, but six of these men begin to glare at Turtle.

"Pick that one Vegeta, he's chubby?" One of three identical men says to the man in the center he says it in a whisper. The man with flamlike hair, looks me directly in the eyes and smirks, he walks over to Nancy and the others and whispers something to them. They soon clear the room of all the boys except me, they set me on floor, and the men on the furniture.

"So why are you interested in adopting one of these little boys?" Grace is the one who asks this, she's the head of this orphanage, and the other employees. Ilook at the man curiously the one with flamlike hair, i don't know why but he kind of scares me and I have the feeling I shouldn't trust him.

"My...wife can't carry children so i thought I'd surprise her by adopting us one." Nancy, Grace and the others grin, and i sigh great now I'm going to get left to talk alone with them. The phone rings, Nancy excuses herself, answers it and comes back and talks in a whisper to Grace and the others I'm so content watching the men I don't bother listening in.

"Well, it would seem we got a call about Gohan from a young couple wanting to adopt him, why don't you and Gohan get aquantited and let us know your decision and we'll work out the rest." They file out of the room, and the other men slowly walk out, leaving just me and the flamelike gravity defying haired man.

"If you're married where is your ring?" I ask him with a frown, or why doesn't he smell like he's ever even mated a female before, if they've supposedly been trying to have a child.

"Smart little werewolf aren't you. No I'm not married, nor am I mated, but believe me pup I have my reasons and you seem perfect, and you can act as wild as you want, I don't need those other ten men, my parents had me drag them along to keep them from annoying them all day. Mostly my father, and only half of them, I've got five vampires with me, and five saiyans, i myself am half and half, my father is the saiyan king, my mother the vampire queen."

"So if you're a vampire then why do you want a werewolf, our kind aren't exactly friends. though I must admit you're quite the good liar I didn't even catchers." He smirks, at me and shakes his head at me.

"No, vampires and werewolves don't get along well, but I take more after my father and the saiyans than i do the vampires, between you and me, the only thing about that's vampire is the fact I like to drink blood, don't tell my mother she'd faint, and saiyans are naturally good liars, and believe me I'm the best at it, and catching it."

"You're saying that you won't kill me and you expect me to believe you?"

"I won't kill you, werewolves turn into wolfhumans under the full moon, and wolves at regular night, and saiyans under the full moon well we turn into giant ape like creatures called oozaru, all other times we have tails."

"You won't let the vampires kill me?"

"Nope, if they try to attack you they'll meet two of my old friends, saiyan instincts."

"Fine you have a deal." The man and I both stand and shake hands we walk into the other room. Nancy, Grace and the other employees look shock that neither one of us looks unplesant and more so that the man next to me didn't run out screaming that i was a mad child. The man's friends the saiyans and the vampires look at their prince expectantly.

"I'll take the boy, I like his attitude." The others drop their jaws the vampires look at me suspiciously while the saiyans frown. It's not hard to distinguish between the two, the saiyans are real tan, while the vampires are real pale, the saiyans also have brown furry belts, which are really their tails clearly.

"Alright, follow me and we'll just fill out the paperwork." The man follows Grace out of the room, Nancy goes to get my few things, and the others go back to their jobs, leaving me with the vampires and saiyans.

"I don't see why we had to bring along you stupid Saiyans." The vampire that spoke has blue eyes and black hair, he could pass for a saiyan almost were he not so pale, and if his eyes were black.

"I don't know why we brought you bloodsuckers." A saiyan with real long hair to his knees states.

"As we don't get flees." The tall bald vampire states smirking.

**_Vegeta_**

I walk back to where i left the others I glare at each of them when i hear some of their stupid insults. I look at the boy Gohan who's trying not to get too close to the vampires, the woman that went to get his clothes walks in and hands them to the boy, and we leave the orphanage.

"Cueball, carry the boys things." Krillin sighs and takes the clothes, toothbrush and book from the child. My fellow saiyans try to surpress their laughter.

"Of course prince Vegeta." Once we reach the edge of the woods i stop my fellow saiyans and the vampires, the boy frowns seeing this but stops as well.

"Broly, Turles, Raditz, Kakarot, Goku, 17, Piccolo, Tien, Chioutzue, and Krillin I want an appology from each of you before I allow you to return home, don't think i didn't hear your little arguement and insults." My fellow Vampires look super confused, while my fellow saiyans gulp, they know I'm half and half and they know they're in trouble.

"Our appologies prince Vegeta, we do not deserve your forgivness." My fellow vampires look displeased at this.

"We appologize prince Vegeta, we shall not be insulting again." The idiots don't ask why they must appologize or what for they just do."

"Good, now that that's taken care of, I decided I am tired of everyone insulting each other, so I'm buddying you up. Who I pair you up with shall be your best friend for the next month, and I'll be sure that you are spending time with each other." They all begin to shout protest I just chuckle, young Gohan frowns at them.

"How do you shut them up?" I laugh at his question.

"Shut up! Now Turles and 17, Goku and Krillin, Raditz and Piccolo, Kakarot and Tien, Broly and Chioutzue...you've got the name of your new best friend for the month."

"Can't we at least pick?!"

"No Goku you may not, now I got twelve tickets to the theme park, you are to ride all the rides with your new best friend, we'll meet by the entrance for lunch and you must each tell me one thing about your new friend in order to eat, and to stay at the park, otherwise you get kicked out. Also you must each learn something before we get there." They all groan but find they're new friend.

A breeze blows the scent of some nearby werewolves into my nose, Gohan seems to notice it too but doesn't seem to be paying it much mind. He looks to be getting tired of all the walking, well I am supposed to show him kindness, and as much as i hate to i have to try if i wish to remain the way that i am. I pick the boy up and set him on my shoulders I hold onto his feet so he don't fall, and the others all stare with shock.

"Keep up men, or you won't make it to see tomorrow." They don't miss my threat and the boy on my shoulders chuckles. We soon reach the park entrance and I put the boy back on the ground. I hand him his ticket and look at Raditz he'll have figured out something I'm sure.

"Piccolo's favorite color is green." It's true so I hand him his ticket and look at Piccolo.

"Raditz's favorite color is also green." Also true, I hand him his ticket, and look towards Turles.

"17's name is really Jin." That's correct, he takes his ticket, now it's 17's turn.

"Turles is an only child." Also correct I hand him the ticket and look at Goku.

"Krillin shaves his head." Well he's trying, I hand him his ticket and look at cueball.

"Goku is the youngest son of Bardock." I give him his ticket, and look at Kakarot.

"Tien's third eye isn't real." So much like his brother, I give him his ticket.

"Kakarot is the one of three boys." Now everyone has earned a ticket in except Broly and Chioutzue.

"The doll is a psycic." I shrug my shoulders hand over the ticket and look at the short one.

"Broly doesn't like Kakarot." Well that's everyone, they hand their tickets over and run into the park like idiots, i walk with the boy right in front of me, he hands over his ticket, as i do mine, and we go in.

"So Gohan what do you want to do first."

"I'm not stupid i can tell by the way the others act you're not a kind person, and most people aren't kind, the only people who've ever been kind to me are those who's job it was to be kind so stop pretending." I just chuckle at the young boy's angry comment.

"So do you want to go ride some rides them sabotage them after riding them and laugh at everyone else's misery." The boy looks at me quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure why not, sounds fun."


	3. Fun

**_Bulma_**

"This is all your fault Yamcha, you just had to call ahead and let them know we were coming."

"I'm sorry...I thought they'd reserve him for us, how was I supposed to know they were already placing him with someone else if it all went well."

"Yamcha sorry isn't going to cut it, thanks to you Gohan is in the company of vampires." 18's right Yamcha got Gohan handed over to vampires poor kid must be terrified.

"This is why nobody likes omega's because you idiot omegas ruin everything." I've never seen Chi-Chi so furious.

"He's just a pup, who knows what they'll do to him." The breeze blows their scents into my nose and i start running in that direction I come to a stop at theme park, this can't be right.

"Do you guys smell them here to, or is the wind playing ticks on my nose?"

"No Bulma I think they may have been here. Maybe celebrating and taking Gohan out for a day of fun before killing him." I hope 18's right, sure it's sick and twisted to do that, but it's thirty minutes until lunch so we may have a chance at finding them and getting Gohan when their backs are turned.

I walk over to the ticket booth and purchase five tickets, i hand one to each of my friends, and we enter the park, they all widen their eye's and Yamcha looks over excited. I hope sending him out alone won't be a mistake, but we need to split up to find Gohan as quick as possible.

"Split up, find Gohan and the vampires, I don't know how they managed to get out during the day, but they probably can't fight as well, doesn't matter do not attack, and unless they have Gohan don't alert the others of the location. But follow them, Gohan is going to be with at least one of them sooner or later you'll be lead right too him, call me on my cell phone if you have any trouble."

They all walk off in seperate directions I follow the Gohan's scent but soon find myself looking not at Gohan and a vampire but two vampires who don't look to like each other based on the way they're glaring at each other, i follow them as they get in line for a ride, and get in line a couple people behind them.

"I can't believe Prince Vegeta is making me spend time with one of you bloodsuckers." Funny why would the one with wild hair going in every direction be talking like that, or better yet why doesn't he look pale like the other bloodsuckers.

"I make suck blood, but at least I don't get fleas." Since when do vampires get fleas, something is going on here.

"I feel so sorry for Prince Vegeta, having to be stuck ruling over a bunch of vampires must be torture, it's a good thing he also rules over us saiyans to balance it out some."

"What do you mean rule over you damn saiyans, have you finally admitted that vampires are superior."

"No nimrod, prince Vegeta's mom is the vampire queen, but his father is the saiyan king Vegeta."

"That's a lie our queen hates you monkeys as much as the rest of us."

"Nobody calls a saiyan a monkey and lives the to tell the tale, but for now our prince wants us to play friends so we shall, but when the full moon comes you're the first one I'm eating in my oozaru, and believe me our king hates you blood suckers even prince vegeta is wondering how the hell it came to be that he and his younger brother were born."

"You guys are useless, what use is there in a bunch of saiyans."

"Well I'm better than you, for one I know there's a werewolf a couple people back listening to every word being said more than likely." I gulp Roshi was right about the saiyans, I hope they don't cause too much trouble.

"It's 11:45 I don't know about you but I'm cutting."

"Right behind you." I watch in amazement as they both vanish, well they both have speed like a vampire. I get out of the line and wait at the exit for them to come out. A few minutes later they exit and I follow them at a distance as they go towards the park entrance, I meet with the others along the way, we stay at a decent distance as we continue to follow them, remaining quiet.

"Roshi was right, those saiyans they're real, and they're teamed up with the vampires, but based on what I overheard in a conversation, vampires and saiyans are enemies, with a mutal agreement and share territory, the king of saiyans and the queen of vampires hate eachother but have two children together. The one named Vegeta is the one making them be friends until the full moon, when the saiyans can turn into oozaru." I tell them as they look at me hoping I've learned something, even though I didn't find Gohan.

"Great so what's the threat other than the giant ape transformations." I look at 18 and gesture that I'll answer in a minute I look back towards the group of saiyans and vampires headed for the park entrance, once there I see a man with black ebony flamelike gravity defying hair, and onyx eyes and a look on his face that could scare most of the pack. And right there next to him is little Gohan, he looks bored and angry but not scared.

"Prince Vegeta, we're being followed." Shit that one saiyan from earlier fucking ratted on me. Weird though two other saiyans have the same look as the first. One has really long hair, and the other has short hair but looks huge, compared to all the others. Maybe the three look alikes are i don't know triplets maybe.

"I'm well aware of their presance, you should not be concerned Turles, nothing can take on a saiyan and win unless it's a saiyan, do we not own the universe?"

"Um prince Vegeta we kind of only own a fourth, the icejins rule the rest, King cold owns a fourth, Cooler owns a fourth and..." The saiyan speaking is cut off.

"Goku don't you dare mention his name...actually don't mentioin any icejins, those ten years I spent under Frieza's rule were the worst ones of my life. Monkey this monkey that monkey...monkey...monkey fucking Frieza, I'll teach him not to call me a fucking monkey soon I'll be strong enough to defeat Frieza and his family and then the universe shall be mine, I will be unstoppable and saiyans will be feared even by icejins." I swallow, suddenly the threat of saiyans feels bigger, and not the biggest threat we've ever had.

"Sorry prince Vegeta...my appologies."

"Right now, have we all learned something about our new buddy." I listen as each vampire and saiyan says something he's learned about the saiyan/vampire next to him. Vegeta nods his head and the others go off to eat, the saiyans rather excitedly, Vegeta hands the vampires water bottles that aren't clear, and I'll bet there is blood inside.

"Vegeta I'm hungry."

"Well then, you've come to the right person, as a saiyan I am capable of eating enough food to feed an entire army, and as such I am an expert on finding food."

"Split up guys follow the others, I'll follow them."

"Bulma we'll have to leave a group unattended."

"Don't worry 18 just follow the ones you followed here, find out what they want with Gohan." They all go off to follow their saiyans and vampires, while I follow Vegeta and Gohan. I watch as Vegeta actually eats enough to feed an army he wasn't kidding, and Gohan eats enough to fill him up.

"So Gohan how's your day so far?" You're joking is he really that sick and twisted.

"It's been pretty fun so far Vegeta, beats staying at the orphange, you're not that bad for a vampire."

"It's because I'm a saiyan vampire, and 99.999999% of that is saiyan .000001% of that is vampire just don't tell my mother she'd die of a heart attack, and trust me on the number Frieza had me checked on that when on his ship."

"Vegeta do you think there is kindness in the world?"

"Gohan I've traveled the universe and never met kindness, but if it can be found anywhere it's on the mudball we call earth, but believe me some of the evil out there isn't something you need to know. At age five Frieza blew my planet up, luckily my uncle Bardock got everyone off, without Frieza's knowing, but i was on Frieza's ship when he did it, myself, Raditz and a saiyan named Nappa."

"So you didn't know that your people weren't gone."

"No Gohan we didn't, I was informed that it collided with an astroid and we were the only survivors, I was beat every day for ten years until i passed out, and I'm pretty stubborn."

"Vegeta I thought earlier you said you're half and half."

"Well I've been telling that to everyone else for so long it's a force of habit, but i can still feel the vampire inside me, that vampire is barely in me, it's weak but it's what allows me to rule over the vampires."

"If your mother is their queen does it really matter."

"It wouldn't were I an only child, but i have a younger brother and i had him tested myself, he's a lot of saiyan but a lot of vampire, because of the troubles during his gestation he's 50% Vampire for real that's enough to where if i were to become full saiyan my mother wouldn't hesitate to give him the throne.

**_Gohan_**

After lunch Vegeta and I spent the rest of the day breaking roller coasters and other rides until the park had to close down, for not having any rides open, we wait outside the entrance for the others, and they all look disappointed, the fun ended early. It's almost time for dinner anyways, so I guess we can go find food elsewhere.

"Did you really have to ruin everyone's fun Vegeta?" I laugh at Goku's words as does Vegeta, the others on the other hand look to agree with Goku.

"We didn't have to we just wanted to, you guys go have some fun, I have something to take care of." The vampires shrug their shoulders and walk off but turn to wait for their 'buddies'.

"Have fun Vegeta." Broly says with a smirk before joining his new 'buddy'.

"Just not too much fun." I frown at Turle's words i don't want to know what he meant by that.

"Don't kill anyone, again okay." What does Raditz mean?

"Don't put them through too much pain." Now Kakarot's even confusing me.

"Don't hurt anyone." Though I don't know exactly what they're talking about that doesn't surprise me coming from Goku.

"I will, I'll do what i please, if i don't need to I won't, I'll try not to but won't gurantee anything and i doubt that'll happen." I laugh at how Vegeta respondes to the words of his fellow saiyans. I watch as all the vampires and the other saiyans leave, leaving just me, Vegeta and the werewolves that are near.

"What are we doing Vegeta?" Vegeta looks at me with a frown, and closes his eyes the wind blowing his hair in the breeze. Vegeta places a hand on my shoulder. Vegeta looks off into the distance and soon 5 people walk into sight four of them are females the other is male, and they're all werewolves.

"Why have you been following me and my men all day?" Vegeta's voice is gruff, and menacing full of malice and lacking the part of his tone that he uses with me and the others. I watch as the one with aqua blue hair steps forward angrily, the others standing closely behind her.

"We want Gohan." Why do they know my name, well they have been spying on us all day.

"Gohan...this little boy right here...you want him...you can't have him, he's mine and i don't like to give away what belongs to me...and if you want him...you must fight me for him." Vegeta's tone is full of even more malice than it was a minute ago. The werewolves though don't seem to be fazed my Vegeta's tone or words, most of them are laughing, but the blue haird one isn't.

"You think you can beat us, you're out numbered five to one." The male is the one that says this, though the others look to agree with the comment, but the blue haird one doesn't seem to.

"Omega shut the hell up...he's saiyan we have no idea what he's capable of." Actually he's 99.999999% saiyan and .000001% vampire, making him that much more dangerous. They begin to circle Vegeta and me, Vegeta stands calmly waiting for them to attack he grabs my hand, and right when they attack he jumps, and i let out a small yelp as i realize we're at least ten feet in the air.

Vegeta must have noticed my issue of being held by an arm between life and death and he places me on his shoulders like he had earlier when i got tired of walking. Vegeta pulls out a small red device from his jacket pocket and places it over his left eye, he presses a button, as he looks off into the distance of the sky.

"Father code red...yes code red...now get them to safety." Vegeta pushes another button."Kakarot are the others with you...good code red get to safety...don't wory about me I'll be fine." Vegeta keeps his attention on the sky as he slowly decends to the ground. My fellow werewolves begin to attack again, but they don't even get within two feet, some sort of blue shield is protecting us from being touched, by their reactions a very hot shield at that.

"Vegeta what's going on?" Vegeta makes the shield disappear and places me next to him on the ground. Vegeta doesn't answer but instead pulls out a capsule he opens it and out pops two spandex suits and two things of some strange armor, two pairs of gloves and two pairs of boots. All of us look at him in confusion, he doesn't even notice the other werewolves are still here.

"Put this on first the spandex, then the armor, then boots and lastly the gloves." I take the clothing Vegeta hands me and frown. I'm even more confused than before and the other werewolves don't look any less so.

* * *

A.N. First of all a million sorrys for the long wait for an update my stupid computer charger refused to work and i'm the only one in my house with a sony laptop, anyways from now on i'll try to update every monday

Turles: I just love how you left it at a cliff hanger

Vegeta:honestly i wasn't expecting it to take that kind of turn

Me:really guys thanks i try

Turles: you suck at cliffhangers though

Vegeta:he's right you almost always leave it off where it's not torturous

Me:well sorry i know the pain of the cliff hanger

Turles:exactlyy

Vegeta: anyways REEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR ELSE YOU MAY FACE THE MIGHT OF THE MIGHTY PRINCE VEGETA CROWN PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN RACE AND VEGETASEI, AND IN THIS FIC THE VAMPIRES


	4. Yikes

_**Vegeta**_

Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...this can't be happening...Frieza can't be on his way here it's just not fucking possible. And to make matters fucking worse he's bringing his brother and father...he must know that the saiyans are on earth...that I am on earth.

I look at the boy and notice he hasn't budged since he took the spandex suit and armor, I really rather not but right now i don't have time to deal. I tug off his shirt, then his pants and shoes leaving him only in his underwear and socks. I grab the blue spandex suit from him and put him in it and pull it onto his arms as well. Next I grab the armor and shove it over his head and put his arms where they belong. Lastly I put the boots and gloves on him. Possibly one of the fastest clothing changes the world will ever see.

Gohan looks at me with confusion, concern and slight fear. I don't have time to explain right now Frieza, Cooler and King Cold are on their way. I grab the boy's clothes and place them inside the capsule then I look around for where I dropped my own uniform. Right as I spot it I notice that those idiot werewolves are staring at me in confusion and looks that say that I'm crazy. I'm not crazy I'm a saiyan, and a run away PTO soldier that didn't belong to the PTO for more than a year in the first place.

Shit...they'll be here by tomorrow morning without a doubt...why couldn't I have felt their Ki signatures sooner? That boy thinks there's no kindness in the world, he's been raised on nothing but, more than likely if we're not fast and if we're unlucky Gohan is going to be in for a rude awakening on what no kindness really is.

"What the hell are you staring at...right now is not the time to be pissing me off!" The werewolves continue to stare at me...this is bad this is really fucking shitting bad.

"Don't you try to threaten us!" That light blue haired one is an idiot a fucking freaking shit lick idiot.

"You don't make me laugh...I don't have time to threaten you...I wouldn't waste my time with the likes of any of you... especially not right now...I'm Prince Vegeta of the saiyan race...I've purged over a thousand planets of life...and I don't need to bother with you...and right now I don't want to...now get the fuck out of here...find your pack and get what ever kind of fucking shelter you can...and a good fucking shelter at that...the PTO is coming and they're coming in hot...and will be here by morning!" They continue to look at me as if I'm crazy, imbeciles...oh well they're not my concern, they die they die.

"You heard him guys...you head on back to the pack find shelter...whatever we're up against I don't think it's good." the light blue haired one is obviously their leader considering the others are all running off. The one she called omega kisses her on the cheek before joining the others. But she doesn't leave, okay maybe she's just the idiot of them.

"What the fuck go with your damn friends!" Gohan looks at me with concern then her.

"I'm not going anywhere without Gohan!"

"What the hell do you want the kid for anyways?!"

"He's the prince of the werewolves, and with his parents dead our next ruler thank you very much...and as alpha it's my job to make sure the entire pack is safe including him!"

"Alpha huh then why aren't you making sure the rest of your pack finds safety?!"

"They'll be fine, my father was an alpha he can take care of them and 18 is the beta...now what the fuck is going on?!"

"I told you already the PTO is coming and it's not lower soldiers Frieza...Cooler...King Cold...the Ginyu Force...we're talking the whole nine yards bitch and it's not going to end pretty!" Gohan and the stupid woman look at me with slight concern...good they both remember that I said Frieza was a bad thing earlier maybe now she'll leave us alone.

"Why would so many of them becoming to Earth?!"

"It's a long story I rather not discuss here...now leave...if you live I'll tell you!" She stands there stubbornly.

"If you won't give me my prince...then I'm just going to have to go with you no matter where that is." I look at her with a raised eyebrow and toss her some female saiyan armor, in a capsule she opens the capsule and looks at it's contents and frowns...idiots all of them.

"Put the damn stuff on before I undress and redress you like I did the boy...I'm in no mood to have to deal with wasting valuable time." She stands there and gestures for me to turn around, I turn myself and the boy to face the other direction damn self-conscious woman. I begin to tap my foot...how long does it take to change clothes.

"Okay you can look now." We both turn around...saiyan armor suits her well.

"Took you fucking long enough!"

"Hey mister I don't see you wearing one of these well whatever they are!"

**_Bulma_**

Vegeta seems to forget me and Gohan are there as he becomes even more frantic as he looks for where he carelessly tossed his change of clothes. Once he finds where he put them he begins to strip down into nothing but his boxers. And wow his abs are perfect, his whole body is actually. In the time it takes me to give him a once over he's already fully dressed again...wow that was fast and why didn't I take more time?

"How fast can you run wolf girl?" Did he fucking just call me wolf girl...everything is perfect except his lack for respect towards woman and that he's .000001% vampire I have no issue with saiyans him being the first one I've ever met or any werewolf for that matter so there isn't' a lot to judge off of.

"I can run fast enough to keep up with a vampire." The only werewolf capable of doing so I might add my whole pack is thrilled by my speed but also jealous.

"Are you fucking kidding me...those fools can't even keep up with a saiyan toddler...I suppose I'll have to carry you both!" He grabs Gohan and puts him on his back and grabs me and pulls me in close to him a little too close for comfort considering he's pretty much a total and complete stranger. I was about to say something when he shoots into the sky at he speed of light. The only good thing is he's as solid as a brick wall...if only he didn't have vampire in him he'd be perfect...well after he learns some manners and how to treat a woman properly that is.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"I need to collect seven things...they're one of the few things Frieza and his family want from earth!" I look up at Gohan and see that he looks to be having the time of his life...well that's good at least someone is happy. I sigh in relief as he lands...he puts us both on the ground. Then blasts back into the sky...great just great...I get the prince...but I have no idea where I am.

"He's not coming back for us is he?" I look at Gohan he seems really sad and depressed. I guess he must have come to like that guy some what. Though I don't see why when the guy is a total ass.

"I have no idea little prince...but I don't think so...and as soon as I figure out where we are we'll go find our pack." I pace around back and forth trying to figure out our location while Gohan angrily throws some rocks at a tree. We continue this until daylight vanishes and it's dark out we become wolves. Gohan has shiny black fur...while I have my silky aqua blue fur that matches my normal hair.

Gohan lies down in the grass...his head in between his paws. I watch him until he's fast asleep, I lie down next to him in the same manner and close my eyes right as I was about to fall asleep I heard the soft thud of boots and smelt the scent of Vegeta. I look up and see him standing there with a box, he puts the box down and dumps it and out comes a lot of capsules, as well as seven orange balls with red stars on them.

Vegeta finds an empty capsule and puts the orange balls inside. He then opens another capsule and I widen my eyes at what comes out...that's no capsule corp ship. I would know my father owns the company and is the only one that makes space ships on earth. This ship though is huge he capsules it and places it in his clothes. The next three capsules he opens contain round pods that may or may not be ships he puts these with the other capsule. The next one contains three more outfits like the ones we're already wearing. The rest of them all contain various types of food some I don't recognize.

Finally he's down to two capsule one is empty and he places the other capsules inside and as he opens the last he throws it a good distance. A good thing too cause the thing that popped out of that sucker was a freaking mansion; a large one at that. Now that's more like it he walks over to us and picks up Gohan and carries and begins carrying him over. I get up stretch a little then follow him up the steps. He opens the door goes in and slams it shut before I can get in. That jerk!

I begin to bark at the door but he doesn't answer I then begin to scratch and am met with him turning the porch lights and all the other lights off. He leaves me no choice...I begin to howl as loud as I can and continue to do so until finally he opens the damn door. I walk in with my nose held high and my tail up like one of those poodles you see on television nice and slow and full of sass. Teach him to lock me out...I am Bulma Briefs scientist, genius, beauty, fashionista, heiress, werewolf and alpha...you want to piss me off it's your own funeral damn it.

I look around for Gohan but he's nowhere to be seen. Vegeta points me towards the couch...I'd prefer a bed but I have been sleeping on the ground most of my life, and it sure hell beats being outside alone on the ground or on the porch or on the carpet. I walk over and jump onto the couch I lie down how I had earlier only this time it's much more comfortable. Vegeta may have no respect for woman or manners but at least he thought to put me on the couch rather than the floor, even if it's after attempting to lock me out.

I wake up not to daylight but to Vegeta shoving me off the couch. I growl at him for waking me up and doing so in a harsh manner, then I notice Gohan is behind him, he goes to the door quickly and opens it, we follow him out quickly. I make sure to get out before Gohan so he doesn't decide to capsulate me with the house. And sure enough he does capsulate the house once we're all safely away. He places the capsule in the capsule containing most of the other capsules, he then pulls out one of the four from his pocket and opens it out pops the huge ship again. He pulls out a remote from where he seems to keep everything else in his clothing and pushes some buttons.

The ramp to the ship begins to come down and he begins to walk inside, Gohan and I follow close behind and I look around with amazement...this place is so freaking cool. Vegeta shuts the ramp and begins to walk down the hall we follow him into the control center which contains thousands of buttons. I watch as Vegeta presses some buttons I then look out the window and watch the ground below begin to further and further away until I'm looking at the earth itself and it's getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

A.N. okay I was behind on the update super sorry


End file.
